


Treebros Oneshots

by Miles_Writes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and zoe are a thing but i havent written about them yet, Angst, Connor has some issues, Evan has some hugs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I lied, I love these kids, M/M, Theres always a happy ending in my books, They totally make out in one of them, Tree Bros, Treebros, ace Jared, its unrated cause i cant control myself, something you might call smut, theres angst, theres cursing watch out kids, theyre over 18 theyre not kids, zolana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Writes/pseuds/Miles_Writes
Summary: Bop! Its a bunch of treebros oneshots, with a smol side of zolana.





	1. Parent AU

Parent AU

This has 370 words, I'll write more if anyone requests it!

* * *

Dinner was all fun and games, as it usually was, but Evan noticed something was off about Connor. Once the kids were asleep, they laid down in bed and Evan held his husband close. He tried to work up courage to ask what had been bothering Connor that night, and he did.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Evan whispered into Connor’s still long hair. Connor hummed in response, holding Evan’s arm to his chest and meriting Evan to squeeze tighter.

“It’s just… Just back in high school I…” Connor murmured," I almost sacrificed this whole future because… fuck... I’m sorry, Evan…”  Connor let the tears well up and he turned over to bury his face in Evan’s chest. Evan held him and tried to think of a reply, a lump forming in his throat at the sound of Connor’s small cries.

“Oh, Con… baby boy…” Evan choked out, trying to stay strong for Connor as he had for him so many times. Neither knew how long they were there but Evan held him and eventually he could breathe again. He wanted Connor to feel happy. So, he leaned down and gently kissed Connor with all the love he could.

Connor kissed him back, desperate for clarity that he was alive, and he wasn’t dreaming. Eventually, Connor managed to shift them, so he was straddling Evan and things started heating up quickly, but Evan stopped it suddenly. Connor whined, reaching for Evans collar and pulling him into another searing kiss before letting Evan speak.

“The kids, Con.” He whispered, “This isn’t your house in the summer of senior year.” Evan giggled as he said it, thinking back to the summer that all of Connors family left to go on an all-summer vacation to let the boys “learn to take care of yourselves and use… self-control.” There was no self-control, to say the least.

Evan got up and sent a quick text to Jared asking if he’d want to babysit so that they could be alone. Jared sent ten different texts with Lenny faces and finally agreed to pick up the kids at 6:30 the following morning so the boys could “totally ravish each other in the morning or whatever you sex-interested people do”.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn't want to get out of bed. because he has
> 
> crippling depression (sorry the vine just popped up in my head)
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY, TW FOR CON THINKING OF SELF-HARM. AND THERES CURSING?

 

"Connor? We were supposed to go get ice cream with Evan and Alana today you dork!" Zoe joked, speaking louder so she could be heard through his door. He was on the other side, lying in bed and eyeing the razor that lay on his bathroom counter. Tears graced his cheeks and his eyes were wide, oh no that was today?

"No. I- uh" Connor stammered, his voice cracking.

Zoe heard his voice and let her concern get the best of her, her head spun. Did he do something?

 "I'm not feeling well?" Connor said. The statement came out as a question and he heard her footsteps recede.

Zoe walked to her room and got her purse anyway, thinking of just letting go of it, she didn’t. Zoe walked back to Connor's door and tried the knob. Locked. She cursed under her breath and knocked on the door.

"Connor are you okay? Please open the door... Did I do something?" Zoe asked.

Connor let the words flood his head again everything echoed and he felt lightheaded.

How gay do you have to be, Murphy?

Hansen only fucks you cause youre easy.

I feel bad for him, hanging out with a freak like you.

 He let his thoughts roam and he started thinking about what would happen if he started cutting again, he remembered how it made him feel again. It made him feel the pain he deserved. Connor thought about how Zoe was right outside his door. Connor sat up and pulled his hair out of its ponytail.

Zoe pulled out her phone and went back into her room. She called Evan, knowing he'd be able to do something.

Evan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, his hand was on the doorknob, he was about to leave for a la mode.

"Hello?" He said uncertainly, not knowing who it was because he forgot to look at the caller id before picking up. He was concerned to hear Zoe's slightly panicked voice on the other end.

"Evan? Connor hasn’t come out of his room since we got home from school yesterday and he has his door locked. I called him out once but he told me he wasn’t feeling well, the second time he didn’t reply." Zoe rambled.

"Okay. I'm... I'm on my way" Evan replied, worry growing in his chest.

Evan made quick work of driving to the Murphy's, Zoe was waiting outside when he got there. Evan stopped the car and made sure it was in park a few times, then he got out.

"What... What happened?" Evan asked. He knew that people had said things to Connor on Friday, but he seemed okay. Connor had continued to laugh and be happy with his boyfriend for the rest of the day.

What if this has something to do with me? Evan thought. His hands started trembling a bit and he looked up when Zoe took one.

"Hey, Ev I'm sure he's alright. Just needs his favorite person to persuade him, yeah?" Zoe murmured. Zoe released his hand and opened the door, she let him come in and closed it behind him. Zoe started up the stairs to the bedrooms, entering her own with a whispered "Good luck" to Evan. Evan approached the door and lightly knocked on it.

"Hey, Connor, love. Can you open the door for me please? I wanna make you feel better." Evan cooed through the door, "We don't have to do anything else this weekend if you don’t want to and I'll get Zoe to leave? It'll be only us."

Evan heard some shuffling and then he heard Connor's voice. It cracked and he choked on his words, he'd been crying and Evan easily realized it and it hurt him. It made him want to hurt someone. Maybe this was how Connor felt when other people hurt him.

"I'm fine, Ev... really just..." Connor tried to cover the sob that he let out," Just go without me okay? I love you."

"Connor, please? Please open the door? I miss you. We always have sleepovers on Fridays and we didn’t last night. I'll get Zoe to leave and then you'll open the door? Please?" Evan pleaded.

Connor wiped his face and finally admit to himself that he just wanted to hold Evan. Evan was his whole world and he couldn’t live without him.

"Okay..." Connor mumbled, waiting for Zoe's footsteps to recede down the stairs and for the garage to close.

"Zoe?" Evan said, knocking on her partially closed door.

"Yeah, I heard. It'll just be me and 'Lan then?" Zoe inquired.

"Yes, I'm really sorry but we just need some time alone. Have as much fun as possible... We'll need the time" Evan muttered the last part, but still smiled at Zoe and waved to her before her back disappeared into the kitchen, and out the garage door.

"Sweetheart? She's gone? Can you unlock the door and open it?" Evan murmured.

The door unlocked and there was a pause before it was open, he hesitated. Connor opened the door anyway though and looked down at Evan. Connor collapsed into Evan's arms and sobbed. After a few minutes Evan led Connor to the bed and lay down with him, softly petting his hair and letting his boyfriend cry. Evan had known there was more to it but didn’t ask before and now he felt stupid for it.

Connor's tears eventually stopped and he still kept his face buried in Evan's chest. Connor's limbs felt tired and he felt almost... good? Like somehow crying had solved the problem.

"I love you" Connor muttered.

"I love you too..." Evan whispered into Connor's hair.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, and eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~bop, ya girls just got home son~~~~~~~

Zoe and Alana walked into the house to find it deadly quiet, they crept up the stairs and saw Connor's door open for once. They approached the doorway and peered in, seeing the boys asleep on the bed. They decided to answer Jared's frantic snapchats asking why he wasn’t invited. The girls snapped a picture and ran into Zoe's room.

"This is gonna be good, Lan," Zoe whispered once the door was shut.

"Hell yeah, babe." Alana replied.

The girls put a caption on a black screen that read: "We don't not invite u cause ur boring..."

Followed by the picture of the boys: "We don't invite u cause we're going on double dates..."

And then a picture of Zoe and Alana kissing: "We're all gay. Like reeeeally gay. Get a s/o..."

Then one last picture that was taken of all four of them at their last double date, each of them kissing their s/o:  "Then we can totally fit you in here!<3"

They added a green circle to an emptyish part of the picture and sent it.

(Group chat cuz im laZY)

Insanely_Cool: YOURE WHAT

Zo-Zo: We're g a y

Lannie: Reeeeeeeeeeallllyyyyy gay

Insanely_Cool: So Zolana and Treebros are CANNON

Zo-Zo: What

Lannie: Whom

Insanely_Cool: Shhhhhhh- Bathbombs.

-Opened by Zo-Zo and Lannie-

Insanely_Cool: Cr on Ch

Insanely_Cool: Oh so now im the weird one. Miss sending-pics-of-me-and-my-gf-kissing


	3. Punk/ Pastel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPPP I LOVE THIS AU SO MUCH
> 
> SKIRTS FOR CONNIE  
> CON IS SO GOOD AT FLIRTING

 The bell rang and for once Evan felt happy. He slung his bag over his shoulder and got out of the room. Everyone avoided him so it was easy to get out quickly. He was wearing his usual black jeans with a plain white t-shirt. His leather jacket had a few cigarettes he'd gotten in the pocket. His bag was a brown messenger bag he had gotten from his mom one day, it held his books so he wasn't taking shit for it.

 A smile suddenly graced his features. Only one thing could make him smile, his crush, the most adorable boy in the school. Connor.

Evan stopped dead in the hallway and his cheeks began to heat up. Connor was wearing a skirt and a white cap-sleeve t-shirt tucked into it. The skirt was light pink with two stripes at the edge. Bright white knee-high socks and a baby blue beanie finished the pastel outfit. Evan straightened his jacket and stood up straighter, his hands quickly attempted to fix his hair. Connor looked up and looked back down. Evan frowned and felt an empty feeling fill his chest. Connor rushed away and Evan kept walking. Of course, he doesn’t like freaks like me.

Connor had looked up in the hall to see his crush staring right at him as he walked past. Evan was... smiling? Connor's face flushed and he managed to slow down a bit. He saw Evan's eyes trace his body and when their eyes met Connor had looked away out of embarrassment. He took off his beanie as he kept walking and tightened his ponytail. He saw Evan frown out of the corner of his eye and he let the tears fill his vision. Like always.

Instead of going to class, Connor walked the halls for a few minutes after the bell rang. He found his way to the bathroom that no one used and just sobbed. 

_He'll never love you, you're too weird. You're a boy and you're wearing a skirt. And you're crying over a guy that'll never love you._

Connor was torn from his thoughts by someone entering the bathroom, he didn't think about the fact that anyone could come in. Connor looked up, tears streaming down his red cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy and his throat felt raw. He choked on another sob when he realized it was Evan.

Truth be told, Evan wasn't just upset over Connor looking away. Evan was heartbroken, his anxiety told him to leave. He'd only been coming to school to see Connor but now that Connor hated him there was no point, right? So, Evan went to the library and leaned back in chairs until the librarian kicked him out. Evan had intended to have a good smoke in the bathroom to clear his head, and to actually make use of the work he did to disable the smoke detector in the bathroom.

Evan approached the bathroom and heard sobs coming from inside. He continued and sharply inhaled when his eyes met Connor's. Evan dropped his bag. When Connor started crying again, Evan almost broke too. Evan carefully walked up to Connor and kneeled in front of him.

"I know you don’t want to talk to me cause I'm some kind of fucking freak," Evan murmured, "but I'm worried about you... Are you okay, Connor?"

Connor took a minute to try and control his heavy breathing and once he had he just looked up at Evan. He couldn’t speak, there was so much he wanted to say. His mind chose for him though.

"I love you." Connor muttered. He immediately turned redder if it was even possible and he just looked at Evan, trying to see his reaction.

Evan smiled. Connor gasped. Evan's hands cupped Connors cheeks and he brushed away the tears from his face. Evan pressed a soft kiss to Connor's forehead and pulled back, letting go of his face and offering Connor a hand. He smiled wider when Connor entwined their fingers.

"I love you too. I love you more than anything else in the world Connor. And you look beautiful in that." Evan whispered "Could you stand up for a moment?"

Connor immediately stood with Evan's help when asked. He lightly gasped when Evan got down on one knee and held his hands.

"Connor Murphy, I love you. I have always loved you. I want to be able to hold you and buy you flowers and kiss away the tears and make you feel like the prince you are..." Evan said, pausing to press a kiss to each of Connor's hands. "Will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Connor exclaimed.

"And... Can I kiss you?"

"God, yes, Evan"

Evan stood and pulled Connor into a sweet kiss, it was rather sloppy but it was beautiful. It had Connor on his tiptoes. Connor put his hands behind Evan's neck and pulled him closer.

 They broke just for a moment and Connor murmured "I love you" against Evan's lips. Evan's hand was firm on Connor's back, holding him up. Then Evan bent down so Connor didn’t fall over.

They kissed again, it was slower and sparks flew. Their lips didn’t move in sync like the books said but it was still magical. Their caresses weren't as graceful as they look in movies but it was still the best thing they'd ever felt.

When they finally broke apart they just smiled at each other.

Evan grabbed Connor's hand and even handled his books for him, the last bell rang as Evan slung his bag back over his shoulder and led Connor out to one of the picnic tables near the parking lots. Evan put down all their things and turned to Connor, rubbing his hand affectionately.

"So, my mom won't be home for two days, and its Friday... My house? I can drive you to your place to get your stuff... " Evan said, rubbing the back of his neck. Connor looked up and smiled.

"Of course, but are you sure I'll need more clothes? I thought this was too much already." He purred in reply. He pressed a chaste kiss to Evan's lips and laughed when Evan turned red.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking angst jesus youre all going to hate me and im going to fucking hell for this sad shit

Evan hung up and screamed.

_Why me? Why now?_ He thought.

Evan let his thoughts race as he slid down the wall in his bedroom, he had just been finishing his homework. Evan had only one coherent thought.

Call Connor.

The line rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Then Connor picked up, breathing heavily from running up the stairs to his phone. Evan had called in the middle of dinner, which was unusual in itself.

"Is everything okay?" Connor said in between gasps. Connor heard Evan's heavy breathing and his muffled sobs and his heart broke.

"Hey, breathe..." Connor muttered soothingly, thinking this was just another panic attack. He was only slightly upset, though; this stuff happened all the time. Evans sobs continued but he sounded slightly better.

"Con.... C-con" Evan sobbed, " My- my mom..."

No.

"I'm on my way." Connor choked, not hanging up while shoving a few days' worth of clothes into a bag. Then he was sprinting down the stairs with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was sobbing, and he was gasping and his eyeliner ran. He felt fear build up for Evan and what this had to do with his mom, he knew what could have happened but he refused it. Connor almost passed the kitchen but stopped short, his keys were in there. His family was staring in confusion.  He walked in and his hand rested on his keys, he turned to his mother.

"It's- It's Evan's mom." Connor pleaded, his heartbroken gaze meeting Cynthia's.

Tears jumped to Cynthia's eyes immediately. Her eyes raked over Connor and spotted the bag on his shoulder and she knew what he'd probably end up doing.

"Go. Be safe. I'll see you when I see you. I love you." Cynthia murmured, standing and placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. He nodded and let out another sob before running out of the door into the cool summer night.

"I'm coming Ev. Breathe." He mumbled into the phone distractedly as he fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the car. Once it was open, he started it as quickly as he could. Connor pulled out of the driveway and drove as fast as he could down the few streets that separated their houses. He nearly flung himself out of the car once he got there, running to the door with his keys in hand; the backpack long forgotten in the panic.

"I'm outside Evvy... if you can't come open the door can you tap your foot twice?" Connor instructed quietly, using his shirt sleeve to wipe his face. He had to be strong for Evan, but he couldn’t help but think about what had happened. Heidi had been his second mother, she had supported their relationship, he called her mom, he was like an adopted child to her. She always chuckled and rolled her eyes when they made a mess and talked about how messy her sons were.

Connor was broken from his thought-trance by two taps accompanying Evan's shaky breathing. Connor quickly moved to pick up the plant by the door and the welcome mat, then he remembered where the spare key was and retrieved it from under the rock in the front yard. Connor swiftly unlocked and opened the door, finally hanging up on Evan.

Connor walked up the stairs, going on every other step, trying not to fall. He heard Evan and he held back his tears again.  He walked into Evan's room and saw his boyfriend on the ground, sobbing into his legs. Connor sat down, asking if it was okay to touch Evan before pulling him into his lap.

Connor whispered sweet nothings into Evan's hair for what seemed like only a few minutes, but an hour had passed without their knowledge.

Evan looked up into Connor's eyes and sniffled, "She's... She's... gone..." Evan let his sobbing resume. His face was red and his throat hurt from crying for so long.

Connor kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, continuing to murmur to Evan for his own sake. He ignored how his voice shook, he ignored how he choked on his words, he ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, and he tried to ignore the pain again. More hours passed and they both calmed down, they moved to Evan's twin-sized bed and held each other like they'd fall apart.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with tears on their cheeks and emptiness in their hearts.


	5. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hecc this is just cute and will definitely require a part 2 at some point when you guys request it.

Evan had a warm feeling in his chest and a skip in his step. He walked into the orchard with a picnic basket on his arm, he hummed a song he used to sing. He walked through the front arch and started walking to their tree, it was actually pretty far in. Evan picked a few flowers as he walked, creating a small bouquet of wildflowers. There were fluffy white dandelions, small lavender flowers, and yellow buttercup blossoms.

Evan thought about earlier that day, mostly all the stares he got from everyone at college. Some guys looked at him and girls did too. He was wearing a white shirt, a pastel pink skirt, and white knee-high socks. He was also wearing the pink vans Connor bought him for his 19th birthday.

Evan let his thoughts roam as he walked, he thought about their graduation from high school. He thought about what would hopefully come next for him and Connor. He thought about how much more college they had left, was it really only 3 months until the end of their first year there? They both opted to go to community college so they wouldn’t be apart. Evan majored in Biology and Connor majored in Psychology.  Evan stopped himself. He promised Connor he'd stop thinking so much about the future.

Evan arrived at the tall oak and set out the blanket, he placed the flowers around the edge because it looked pretty. Evan then unpacked the various containers from the basket. They didn't want much, since they were going to Connor's shared apartment. so, it was just some mac n cheese and cookies.  Evan was startled by footsteps and he looked up, his eyes met his boyfriend's and he beamed. Connor walked up and Evan stood to hug him.

"Hey, sweetheart" Connor murmured.

Connor looked down at his boyfriend, smiling like some love-struck idiot. (Not that he wasn't one.) Connor pressed his lips to Evan's, letting his hand drop to the other boy's waist. When they broke apart Evan was smiling sweetly, honey dripped from his voice. His words were some kind of torture, considering his outfit.

"If we actually start eating we can get to your place before Zoe gets home..." Evan muttered, giggling at the last part.

Zoe wasn’t supposed to get home until the next morning, the house was theirs.

Evan sat down on the blanket, putting his legs to the side like he'd seen girls do when they wore skirts.  Evan moved to open one of the containers and caught Connor staring at his legs. Evan turned red when he realized that Connor was staring at his legs because he shaved them. He just wanted to try it out. Connor suddenly got up and sat back down behind Evan. Evan shivered when he felt Connor's breath on his neck.

"You look so good, Ev." Connor whispered.

Evan blushed more when Connor's hands found their way to his waist. Connor pulled Evan into his lap and began kissing his neck, pausing to speak.

"Is this okay?" Connor mumbled.

"Of course, Con. But shouldn’t we eat the picnic? Or watch the sunset? There's other things to do in a public park." Evan replied.

"I'd rather do you." Connor breathed into Evan's ear.

Evan shivered. Connor kissed his neck again, knowing Evan didn't have the heart to get up. Connor knew exactly what to do and it drove Evan insane.

Connor pulled away for a moment.

“Well… looks like we should get back to that picnic…” He murmured against Evan’s skin, sitting up and nonchalantly grabbing a cookie.

Evan looked at Connor with the most hate-filled glare he could handle.

“You freaking tease.” Evan muttered, sitting up and also grabbing a cookie.

“You loooove me!”

“Yes, Connie. I love you.”

“More than trees?”

“Definitely more than trees, babe.”


	6. Porch Roofs and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bop be warned self harm thoughts my bros at least i think.  
> i had a productive day and im too lazy to reread

The sun had set an hour ago and Connor was still sitting on the porch roof, just outside his window, looking into the darkness. The night was quiet and he hated it. He missed being able to dull the pain, missed being happy, he missed living. He missed Evan the most, and it caused a pang in his chest just thinking about it. He let himself think of what happened.

_ "Get out! I hate you! Why do you mess everything up all the time?" Connor screamed, he didn’t really know what he said until it was too late. Tears were streaming down Evan's face and he let out a broken sob, he ran from Connor's room, he ran from Connor. _

_ Connor's breaths came ragged and deep, the tears that threatened to fall were rolling down his face and his chest hurt and the emotions were back in place of the numbness of losing control. He sat on the floor and cried. He didn’t look up when Larry came in, not to be rude, but to apologize. He knew what it felt like to have someone you love leave because of you, but Connor didn't want apologies. Connor wanted Evan happy, Connor wanted Evan there with him. _

_ Cynthia came in after and kneeled in front of him, knowing how hard he had tried to get better, she put an arm on his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings to him. He just moved forward and sobbed into her chest for what felt like days. He managed to control himself enough to choke out an apology and to ask her to leave, she understood and nodded, closing the door behind her. _

_ Connor moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he ached all over.  _ That's what crying for 2 hours straight does to you. _ He thought. He noticed how bloodshot and puffy his eyes were and how his face was red. He saw the tears that still fell from his eyes. He tore his eyes away and opened the window, slipping out onto the roof with ease. _

"I have to go apologize" Connor muttered to himself, getting up and opening the window, but pausing before going back inside. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Connor slipped through the window and into his softly lit bedroom. He looked for his keys on his desk and made sure he had his phone and wallet.

Connor crept down the stairs and slipped out of the front door into the cool night, for once liking the fact that his car was parked in the driveway. He knew his parents were okay with him leaving, especially if it's to apologize.

Connor drove in silence, occasionally chastising himself for being so stupid. He knew Evan was home alone or would be for at least a few more hours, he had asked Connor to stay the night, using that as leverage, then the incident had happened.

When he pulled into the driveway, a light was still on in Evan's window. Connor approached the door as slow as he could, trying to keep his imagination at bay, his head projected Evan telling him to leave and never talk to him again.

Connor knocked three times,  _ Isn't that how many times you're supposed to knock? Did I scare Ev? God, I'm so stupid _ . He heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and he caught a glimpse of Evan in the front window. The lock clicked and the door opened and it happened too soon.

Evan had been crying, to be honest. He loved Connor so much but that wasn’t him and he wanted to make Connor better. He thought that was the end of them. Connor showing up was as good as it got. Evan flattened his hair and wiped his eyes, unlocking the door and opening it.

Evan let out a light gasp when he saw his lover's face up close. There were tear tracks and his face was red. His hair was messy, which was so out of the ordinary in itself. Evan moved before Connor could, hugging him tightly and gripping his shirt. Connor held him just as tight, burying his face in Evan's hair and breathing in the scent of his strawberry shampoo.

"I love you" Connor whispered.

"I love you too." Evan replied into his chest.

There was no need for more. They broke apart and Evan took Connor's hand, closing the door as he led his boyfriend into the quiet house. Evan brought Connor to his bedroom, laying down on the queen sized bed.

"C'mere. I couldn’t sleep without you. I missed you." Evan murmured.

Connor nodded, laying down and entwining their legs. Connor let Evan pet his hair and carefully detangle it. Connor just breathed deeply as he tried to calm down.

They fell asleep like that, Connor's face to Evan's chest and Evan's arms on Connor's waist. Heidi just turned off the lamp and kissed their foreheads before taking a picture of them. She closed the door and sent the picture to the parents' group chat, telling Larry and Cynthia that the boys were asleep.

 


	7. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow you’re going to haTE ME FOR THIS

"Evan?"

The screams continued and echoed around the halls. Connor added something to it, his own yells and cries, almost drowning in his pain.

"EVAN!!"

Footsteps. Foot meets cold concrete. His feet hurt so bad from each painful blow but he didn't care. He didn't care.

"EVAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

The screaming continued. It intensified. Connor's body turned. Around. Around.

This way.

The screams began to sound like someone. They were nearer but quieter in a way. Connor's hands shook. His eyes watered, threatening to spill the tears and emotions of the last week.

It flashed before him. Evan laughing in the shelter that night. The bangs on the door of the broken down building. Running. Evan behind him. That click. The stairwell door closing. Connor's screams when he realized what Evan had done.

Evan had locked it. He locked Connor in safety, throwing away his own.

Evan telling him to go. Saying no. Knowing he'd have to leave without Evan. Zoe and Alana's yells through sobs to keep moving. Silence from the other side of the door. Connor standing up unnaturally straight, fixing himself. An emotionless yes.

And each bang on the door, not knowing if it was them hitting Evan or just the door. Going off the roof into the trees. Finding the torture base.

"Connor!"

He's alive. He's alive.

"Ev!"

Connor burst through the door. Evan lay on the floor, covered in bruises. Blood dripping from his nose, his mouth, in his hair. His knuckles were split. His eyes were dull.

And there was a bullet wound in his lower chest.

"Oh god Evan we need to get you out we need to get your help we have to-"

"C-con..." Evan coughed. He looked at his palm. Blood. Red. No. Ev. My Ev.

Connor knelt and pulled Evan's head into his lap.

"You're going to make it out. I'll call Zoe and Alana you know Alana can fix anyone. Anyone. It'll be okay. You're alright."

"Connie.... I- I love you so much"

The tears spilled.

"GOD DAMMIT YOURE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT"

Connor's breaths came ragged and short. Evan's soft and shallow.

Connor pressed his phone.

"ZOE GET IN HERE"

"I love you con. I love you... Go on. Find a guy.... Don't forget m-" Evan's body shuddered as he took a long breath.

He didn't take another.

You could hear Connor's heartbroken screams from a mile away.

They knew.

They knew.

He was never going to smile again.


	8. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this came from an ask on my tumblr about "Seed Banks" theyre vaults that kinda preserve genes kinda so i p much changed it completely and brought you this COMPLETELY INACURATE but CUTE drabble.

Connor got out of the car, walking around to Evan’s side and opening his door. Evan jumped out and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“Thank you sooooooo much for bringing me here!” he exclaimed.

Connor smiled and hugged Evan back, it was true that the 6 hour drive had been tough on him, but he’d do anything for Evan to be happy.

Evan excitedly let go and subsequently grabbed Connor’s hand, dragging him to the building. Connor laughed and closed the door as they ran to the double doors. They nearly burst in, Evan giggling loudly. There was a light in his eyes that Connor hadn’t seen in a while, and it was enough to make Connor smile too.

Someone walked out of a door, probably attracted by the boy’s laughter.

“Hello! What brings you to the Seed Bank of-“ The mystery person gushed.

“Can you take us to the “live organisms”? Preferably to the trees,” Connor interrupted.

“Why yes! Of course!”

The person introduced herself as Alana. Alana took them through a series of long halls and access rooms that they couldn’t memorize if they wanted to. When they finally arrived in the greenhouse, they gasped.  
All different types of trees and bushes graced the space. Evan squeaked and stopped, turning to Connor with tears in his eyes. 

“Connor… I love you so much.” He whispered.

“Ev, I love you too,” Connor murmured in reply.

Evan then grabbed the front of Connor’s shirt and pressed their lips together, standing on his toes to make up for the distance and height difference. Connor’s hands moved to Evan’s head and waist, holding Evan firmly against him. It was ten seconds of pure bliss, then Evan broke them apart.

Alana had looked away and fiddles with some tags for the plants while they were kissing, knowing that she’d do the same with Zoe. When they were done, Alana offered to show them around. They boys shook their heads and Evan proceeded to drag Connor all around the place, talking animatedly about each of the plants. Connor didn’t understand much but did his best and peppered the conversation with kisses all over Evan’s face.

They never saw Alana taking pictures of them, and they never heard her texting Zoe about Connor showing up. No one would know but the two girlfriends. Because there, two young adults got to have fun and be in love without having to worry about anyone else, or anything else but themselves.


	9. Picnic Part 2 (sneak peek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEEK, THERES IMPLIED SEXY TIMES BUT NO REAL SEXY TIMES IN THE SNEAK PEEK THANKS (ITS KINDA NSFW THO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK! im not dead. im so sorry i abandoned all of you! i made a blog and my depression got worse and just sdlkfgsfldghd help. im cool now, i guess. i really appreciate all of your comments and stuff, it kept ideas flowing through my mind. ad so tonight, i decided to give you a long awaited thing: the part two to picnic. 
> 
> now, this chapter was always going to be nsfw, a way to challenge to my boundaries and capabilities. so try not to cringe too hard, because im still learning my way around nsfw!!! but im really happy to be back!!! go bother me on my tumblr please!!!!!! im so lonely!! legit! message me! @miles-and-galaxies 
> 
> Without further delay, picnic part 2: sneak peek!

_“Well, well baby boy. Look at what you started” Connor murmured, looking down at Evan with hooded eyes._

_Evan squirmed under his gaze, whining and moaning fakely for him to just get on with it. Connor chuckled and let him down onto the ground._

_“Well, fine,” He laughed,”But the next time you ask me to seduce you I’m not gonna try as hard.”_

_Evan giggled,”You never have to try, Connie.”_

_Taking Connor’s hand, he led him into the bedroom. Which was, as always, painfully clean and perfect. Connor had always joked about how Evan was so perfect it hurt, and he wasn’t exactly joking sometimes. Evan pulled his boyfriend to the bed, backing him up with a sweetly or possibly alarmingly confident smile on his face. Connor’s knees hit the bed and he submitted to being pushed down, his face warming as Evan climbed on top of him. Connor could feel the warmth of his legs and his dick through the limited clothing separating them. He whimpered, high and desperate._

_“You might’ve given up on having me begging for you… But I can assure you that I know a few new tricks," Evan purred, reaching down and tugging Connor's hair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already feel like ive sinned sharing this w u guys pls send assistance and bleach thanks


End file.
